King of the Kage
by ItsTheCrackshack
Summary: This originally started as a trollfic that I wrote when I was 13 that eventually became something more. That is why the intro at the beginning makes no logical sense. But anyway, Naruto ends up in Arlen and has a job at Thatherton Fuels. He finds love with Luanne, how will Hank react to Luanne dating one of his competitors? M for possible future lemons.
1. New Life In the West

Iruka was mad. He was so pissed off at Naruto for failing his math test. He sent Naruto to Arlen, Texas to do labor. Naruto applied for a job at Thatherton Fuels. He did great, he sold a lot of propane and he got promoted to manager. One night, he went to celebrate his promotion at Sugar Foot's BBQ. There he ran into Strickland Propane owner, Buck Strickland. Him and a few of his employees were talking shit about Thatherton Fuels.

"Those Thatherton bastards have been ruining us, takin' away our business. No one wants propane from us when they can have a beautiful blonde gal serve it to them with that busty chest and them poutin' lips, honey." Said Joe Jack.

"The audacity! Perversion is no way to treat propane! Somebody ought to tan that new kid's hide." Added Hank.

"I'd have no problem doin' it myself, I've had enough of his cheatin' and screwin' things up for us. I bet I could beat his little scrawny ass so hard he'll never be able to pull his freaky tricks ever again!" Buck retorted. Naruto, who couldn't help overhearing his name being spoken, was furious.

He lumbered over to the table they were sitting at and roared, "Oi! You have some beef with me? Problem with the way I do things? I heard you all talking trash! We can take this outside if you want!"

Buck shouted, "You're damn right little man, you're takin' away all our business!"

Hank arose from his seat and put his hands between the two, "Alright, lets just calm down everyone, we just haven't had good business lately and have been taking our anger out on you. Now I'll admit that was a little unfair, but you do have a problem with how you treat the customer and lady propane. You need to be professional, the way you transform into a naked blonde gal isn't appropriate. You need to be casual. Ya understand what I'm sayin'?"

Naruto crossed his arms saying, "I think the more customers we've been getting and my recent promotion would beg to differ, cowboy boss has been congratulating me, telling me to keep up the good work. Sorry, but I'm not changing anything! If gramps here has a problem with that, then I can teach him a lesson, say, 9 am, tomorrow morning, Thatherton parking lot?"

"See you there, can't wait to whoop your ass!" Buck yelled across the table.

"Good, see ya then." And with that, Naruto took his ribs to go and went back home to eat and rest up for his fight the next day.

"You aren't going to fight him, are you, Mr.Strickland?" Hank asked.

"Hell yeah I'll fight that little punk, I'll give him the whoopin' of a lifetime!" Buck retorted.

Hank tried to talk his boss out of it, but Buck wouldn't back down. Moments later Buck just threw his money down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant without saying another word.

It was a bright, new day in Arlen. Naruto was waiting for his opponent, Buck was speeding in his direction until he peeled into the parking lot, the car screeching as it did so. Buck got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him before taking his shirt off. He let out a low growl as Naruto began taking his jacket off and raising his fists in front of him, signifying that he was ready to begin. Buck roared and swung his fists at Naruto's face and chest, missing each one. Naruto caught one of the punches and bent his hand back completely, breaking his wrist. Buck yelled out in pain and frustration. Naruto slammed a fist into Buck's nose, the crimson liquid trickling from the older man's nostrils. Buck stepped back, and as he did so, Naruto swept a foot behind his legs, and pushed him backwards at the same time, causing Buck to fall hard on his back and head. Buck grunted as he hit the hard pavement and tried to grab onto Naruto's legs, Naruto easily kicked Buck's hands away, stepping on each one, holding him down with both feet on his hands before raising one and stomping on Buck's face with it. He stomped a few times, kicking a few of his teeth out and bruising his eyes. Buck quickly grabbed some gravel with his free hand and tossed it into Naruto's eyes as he was mashing his face up. Naruto backed away from Buck for a few mere seconds to rub it out of his eyes while Buck tackled him to the ground and attempted to punch Naruto, Naruto blocked each hit before kicking Buck off of him, sending him flying a few feet back. They both started to get back up and Naruto dashed towards him, punching him in the stomach with all his might, while Buck grabbed at his stomach, doubled over in pain, Naruto bashed Buck in the head with a left hook, sending Buck back to the ground several feet from him, laying down on his fat stomach and bleeding, he looked pathetic. Naruto started approaching him when a red truck peeled into the parking lot. It was none other than Hank Hill, Buck's right hand man coming to his rescue.

"Buck! Mr. Strickland! Good Lord, you're all dinged up!" Hank scrambled to help Buck off the pavement and into the shop.

"I will get you for this, somehow!" Buck leered at Naruto.

"No sir, you two will let this go or else someone is going to get killed. Next time, i will not hesitate to call the cops," Hank warned before turning to Naruto, "You go home son, if I ever catch you around here again, I'm reporting you. You are no longer welcome here." And with that, Hank assisted Buck in getting into the building so he can treat his wounds and so they can get to work. Naruto decided to go somewhere else to think about what just happened.

Naruto decided to go to the Hotel Arlen, he was in the dining hall getting food when he noticed a blonde girl with tears streaming from her eyes, sitting at one of the tables a few feet from him. Naruto felt bad and decided to go over and see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

She sobbed, while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I'm just sad about my boyfriend breaking up with me."

"Oh, well if you want, I can sit with you, I'm on my own here too," Naruto offered as an attempt to comfort her.

The girl gave a weak smile at the boy and said, "I think I would like that." Naruto gave her his normal fox-like grin and plopped down into the seat next to her.

Naruto started a conversation, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Luanne," the girl chirped more happily, "and yours?" She asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village!"

Luanne gave him a look of confusion, "What's a ho-kage? And what village?" Naruto explained to her the shinobi village he came from, and the fact that he is a real-life ninja. He also told her stories about the missions his team had been on, how he had a bridge named after him and the powerful opponents he had defeated. He told her about his fights with Haku, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Orochimaru. Luanne listened very attentively and with much astonishment. She was on the edge of her seat listening to the young Shinobi ramble on about his adventures.

"How exciting!" She squealed, " I can't believe I'm talking to a real ninja! And not to mention, a hero!" She added, clapping her hands together in excitement. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much," He replied.

"Well of course you are! Well you are one to me at least. You have been alone for your entire life, yet you have been able to help so many people, save many lives, and make new friends along the way," Luanne suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that it amazes me how such wonderful people like you exist and yet, I wish I could do something just as meaningful for the world. I mean, I can't even accomplish my dream of being a hairstylist. I fail every test, and I've been going to the beauty academy for years!" She explained. Her head tilted downward in shame and disappointment.

Naruto reached over with his hand and tilted her head back up to face him, "Hey, don't worry about it! You can always do better, no goal is too high! Believe it!" He cheered, "you just need more practice and hard work, I'm sure you'll get there eventually! Never give up!"

Luanne blushed and beamed a smile, "I guess you're right! Thank you. Hey, how old are you?"

"16, and you?" He asked.

"19 and a half," Luanne replied.

"Well you're a lot older, but we can still be friends," Naruto brightly smiled and held out his hand, "you wanna get food with me?"

"Sure!" Luanne said, happily taking his hand. They both went over to the buffet and stocked up on pasta (to substitute ramen for Naruto), meat, stuffing, and pastries. The pair walked back to their table with their plates overflowing with food and plopped down in their seats eager to dig in. Luanne giggled at how goofy Naruto looked when his mouth was packed in like a chipmunk's from him wolfing everything down. Over dinner, the two conversed over past relationships-or in Naruto's case, failed attempts at relationships with Sakura-and more about their friends, family, and dreams for the future. It was getting late when they decided to head off to bed.

"Which room are you staying in?" Luanne asked, desperately wanting to be close to him, hoping to see him again.

"Room 217, you?" Naruto replied.

"Room 210; we're in the same hallway!" She cheered in joy.

"Oh that's great! Do you want to have breakfast together?" Naruto offered, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course, I can't wait till then!" Luanne answered him with a bright smile across her lips. Naruto felt his chest leap in excitement and anticipation for the next morning to come. They both parted and went to their rooms for the night. They both looked forward to each other's company that awaited them the next day.

**Greetings! I would appreciate feedback for this chapter, and I am in the process of editing the second one, please feel free to leave feedback, even on small things like grammar and punctuation, thanks!**


	2. Date

Naruto woke up to knocking on his door. He rushed over and opened it to find Luanne wearing a short red skirt with a black camisole, showing off her perfect hourglass figure. She smelled of lavender.

She greeted the young shinobi, "Morning! I was hoping we could go to the Arlen Barn, it's a restaurant my uncle Hank likes. We can take my car."

Naruto smiled while blushing madly at her beauty and replied, "Sounds good, lemme throw something on real quick." After Naruto finished getting ready, Luanne grabbed his hand and they headed out of the hotel, into her car and drove off towards the restaurant. The two made small talk about how they slept and how the weather was and sung along to songs on the radio they liked on the way there. When they pulled into the parking lot, they were greeted with the smell of fried chicken and chatter amongst the large crowd of customers. They waited in line for a table when finally, a young waitress appeared and led them to a booth.

"So what can I get for you two lovebirds?" She jokingly asked.

Naruto blushed heavily while Luanne giggled and said, "Oh no, we're not a couple, he's just a new friend of mine! And I'll take a Diet Coke."

Naruto relaxed a bit and added, "I'll take whatever she's having."

After the waitress left with their order, Luanne said, "So Naruto, I was thinking maybe we could spend the day at Six Flags, it's a theme park. I got coupons for a day pass. I have enough for both of us."

"Sounds fun! Let's do it!" Naruto cheered. Luanne smiled at his enthusiasm. They got steaks and while they dug into the soft, tender, flavorful flesh, Luanne told Naruto about the previous experiences she had at the park and which rides she liked the best. Naruto listened attentively, eager to get there and see everything for himself.

"I think we should go on all of them! They all sound fun to me!"

"Oh Naruto, I like you, you're so positive and fun to be around."

"I guess I am, hehe, and you are too. I've been having a great time with you." He lightly rubbed the back of his head. Eventually, after finishing their food, the waiter came back with their bill.

Luanne reached into her purse when Naruto grabbed her arm and said, "Its okay, I got this."

"Are you sure? I have enough money."

"Yeah, I ordered quite a bit, and you're already taking me to the theme park, it's the least I can do, I insist." Naruto pulled his wallet out and dropped a few dollar bills onto the counter for their waitress.

'_Wow, he's so thoughtful and caring_.' Luanne thought to herself as she watched him do this. It wasn't long after that they left the barn and drove off to Six Flags. When they got there, they could see the moving carts on the tracks and could hear the screams of the people in them. After getting their tickets, the two went inside and wandered the streets, taking in everything that they passed by.

"Hey Luanne, you want cotton candy? They're so big, I bet we can share one." Naruto offered, already taking out his frog wallet. She agreed and as they walked with the cotton candy, they each snuck bites from time to time, and blushed when they brought their faces close together when they went to take a bite at the same time. The pair went on their first ride, it was a roller coaster that went in loops. Luanne had to hold onto Naruto to stop herself from fainting. When the ride was over and they saw the pictures, they saw the one with her clutching onto Naruto. Luanne blushed in embarrassment as they both shared a laugh. They searched for other rides when Naruto caught sight of one with swings that swung the people in circles.

"Hey, how about that one next?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that looks fun, and less scary." The two headed in the direction of the ride. The line moved quickly since there were a lot of seats on the ride. It lifted the people up and slowly began to rotate them around in a circle. The machine began picking up speed when suddenly, one of the ropes holding up one of the seats snapped, sending a child flying out. Naruto saw this and acted quickly; he hopped over the gates and positioned himself in front of the spot the child was flying in the direction of and caught him. The weight of the child knocked him backward a bit, but the two were unharmed. Quickly, Naruto dashed out of the way of the ride so they wouldn't get knocked back down by the other people it was still swinging around. A woman came running towards them and wrapped her arms tightly around the child, "My baby! Oh thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

A grown man joined them, presumably the father, "What incredible speed, I can't believe it! You were able to save our boy, thank you! I thought he was a goner!" He said, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand with both of his own and shaking it up and down rapidly.

"That's alright, I was happy to help. I was just in the right place at the right time hehe." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened, Naruto? Is he okay?" Luanne asked, running over to check on them.

"Yes, this wonderful young man right here saved him before anything happened." The mother said, with the father nodding in agreement.

"Really? That's amazing. I can't believe you were able to save him! Last thing I heard was screaming, and then I see someone falling, and then someone else moving around, and then the screaming suddenly stopped. Then, here we are, the little boy safe and sound. It all happened so quickly." Luanne explained.

"Well believe it, because that was me and that's what happened." Naruto said gladly.

The family thanked Naruto one last time before going on their way, the ride operator came out announcing the temporary closing of the ride for repairs and check-ups until further notice. After moving onto about four more other rides they came across a game booth. It was a throwing game, with prizes hung around the ceiling.

"Hey Luanne, which one do you want? I bet I can win this thing." Naruto said, tugging the older girl over and pointing at the various toys.

"Aww, you don't have to get me anything." Luanne replied.

"Don't worry about it, I can do it, you are looking at the future hokage after all!" Naruto insisted.

"Well I'd like that monkey." Luanne pointed up at a cute, stuffed gorilla with black fur and a hat, holding a banana.

"Monkey it is." Stated Naruto, his voice thick with confidence. He paid the clerk, who in return gave him three balls, Naruto knocked all three stack of bottles effortlessly, to the clerk's surprise. Naruto received the compensation for his victory and presented it to his new companion as a gift, which she gladly accepted.

"Oh Naruto! You've got to be just about the sweetest guy ever!" Luanne's voice beamed with joy.

"Oh it was nothing! It was a fun game, and I thought the toy would make you happy, and you deserve something nice. Heheh." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning. Luanne flashed him a smile before flinging her arms around him. He hugged back, the heat rushing to his face and his heart beating wildly.

"Naruto, can I ask you something, in private?"

"Uhh, sure." Naruto led her to a space between two closed shops and looked deeply into her eyes. "What is it, Luanne?"

Luanne leaned in, her soft lips slightly brushing against Naruto's ear, and whispered, "I think I might be falling in love with you."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as she said this, did he love her back? After all the hatred he grew up with, all the rejections, he was for once desired, wanted by someone else. He thought this for a moment, and then gathered the courage to whisper, "I think I like you too."

Luanne looked at him for a moment, then asked, "I know this is all happening so fast, but Naruto, you are just the most amazing guy I've ever met, you are a good person and you care about people. And you make me happy, you are the most kind anyone has ever been to me. You are definitely **a **hero, but I was wondering if maybe...you could be **my** hero?"

Naruto leaned into her face and gave her a deep kiss. He parted after a few seconds, and said with a smirk, "Does that answer your question?" Luanne smiled and kissed Naruto, deeper this time, tangling their tongues together. Naruto ran a hand through her hair as she stroked his cheeks affectionately, tracking the whisker markings with her fingertips while her other hand rested on the back of his head and ran through his soft, spiky blonde hair. After a few moments they pulled away.

"Naruto, let's do this back to the hotel."

The new couple left Six Flags and drove back to the Hotel Arlen. Luanne cancelled her room and joined as an extra guest in Naruto's so they could sleep in the same room for the night. When they got inside, Luanne pushed Naruto back onto the velvety bed before crawling on top of him. Naruto wrapped his strong arms around Luanne in a loving embrace as she bent over and ran her tongue along his neck, and began kissing and sucking on the sun-kissed skin, causing a deep groan to radiate from the ninja's throat. He felt himself pitching a tent and hoped Luanne didn't notice. Unfortunately for him, the girl sat back up and rolled her hips, rubbing her still clothed cunt against it while smiling seductively, "Hmmm… looks like someone's enjoying this." She said before pulling the covers over the two of them on her way back down before pressing her soft, full lips back onto Naruto's and Frenching him while undoing the zipper of his jacket. She pulled it off of him before tossing it aside to land on the floor with a 'thunk'. While tongue wrestling with Naruto, Luanne felt a hunger for something more, before she knew it, her hands were trailing down his now lightly clothed six pack abs, arousal leaking from her still clothed sex as her hands glided over them, before reaching the swollen package that she was sitting on top of and grabbing hold of it. He ripped her hands away, earning a sad and worried look from the girl.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No", Naruto reassured her, gently cupping her cheek, "It's just…don't you think we're moving a little fast?"

"Well I don't mean any harm, I just really like you." Luanne said with a look of sorrow spread across her face. Naruto felt bad.

"Well, you can keep kissing me if you want, it's just that I've never done this before. Just slow it down a bit, I love you." Luanne nodded in understanding before leaning back into his face and pressing her slick tongue against his lips asking to be let back into his miso-flavored mouth. Naruto immediately opened for her and Luanne wrapped her tongue around her new lover's while reaching around to massage his soft, fluffy blond head. They each moaned into the kiss while Naruto massaged her lower back and slowly worked his way down to her plump ass when her cell phone suddenly rang. Luanne broke away to glance at it.

"It's my aunt Peggy." She whispered before answering it, temporarily getting off of Naruto and landing on the bed beside him.

"Hi aunt Peggy!"

"Hello Luanne! Your uncle Hank and I just wanted to check up on you, we can't wait for you to come home tomorrow. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I just made a new boyfriend!" Luanne squealed, bouncing up and down on the bed with glee.

Naruto smiled at her excitement.

"Oh, already? Well your uncle Hank and I cannot wait to meet your new man. Maybe bring him over tomorrow?"

"Of course! I can't wait, I love you!" Luanne said before hanging up and dropping the phone on the nightstand by the bed. She laid back down and snuggled her head into her younger lover's warm, toned chest. She could faintly hear the sound of his heart beating. Naruto put an arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"So what's going on?" He asked, gently brushing her golden locks away from her face.

"Since this was supposed to be my last night here and I'm going home tomorrow, my aunt Peggy thought you should come so her and the rest of the family can meet you."

"Sounds great, I'd love to meet your family!" Naruto beamed with enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you feel that way, most of the boyfriends I've had never even bothered to come over to dinner. In fact, whenever I talked to them about it in bed, I don't think they were even listening." Luanne said, her voice heavy with disappointment.

Naruto put a hand on her cheek and tilted it up to face him so that they locked eyes and their faces were close together.

"Don't worry, Luanne. That's not going to happen anymore. I'm here for you now, Naruto Uzumaki is here for his princess, and he always will be. That's a promise." He said as he gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen, one that made her heart melt instantly as he vowed this. Luanne smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Their blue eyes remained locked on one another's for a few seconds before Luanne closed the space left between them with a warm, strong kiss. After she pulled away from his lips, she took Naruto's hand, which was still on her cheek, and kissed it before taking one of his fingers and placing it into her mouth to gently suck on it, looking deeply into his sky blue orbs as she did so.

"Oh" Naruto gasped, his cheeks flushed a strawberry red as she did this.

"Mmmm." Luanne moaned lightly, massaging his large, masculine hand while moving her soft mouth around the appendage for a few full minutes before pulling away.

"Whaddya say we get back to the real fun?"

**Well looky what you get to look forward to next chapter! Anywho, same author's note as last, critiques are welcome. But then again, I guess that's why the reviews section exists on here in the first place, so I probably don't need to tell you that.**


	3. The Lemoning

**Author's Note**

**Howdy y'all! Sorry it's been awhile. Just had prom, finals, and graduation this past while. Been struggling with senior sadness too, missing my HS. It weird ya know, going from one school to another, meeting all kinds of people when suddenly you're graduating and starting adulthood and then the rest is up to you. Life flies by so fast... oh well, I'll just have to make sure to visit as much as I can while going to college. If I have any high school kiddos in the audience: live it up while you still can, high school only happens once in a lifetime. Enjoy being a kid. Anywho, here is chapter 3. **

_

Luanne straddled Naruto and proceeded to slide his undershirt up, over his head and toss it to the floor. She gazed down at the golden god laying on the sheets below her. She had to shut her mouth to stop herself from drooling over the perfectly chiseled body with the large package prodding and pulsing upward between her thighs. She spent a few moments running her hands over the warm and smooth skin that overlapped the strong, hard muscles, gently squeezing and caressing them. She tucked strands of her hair behind her ear and went down to plant kisses on his tanned chest. Smooching and running her tongue down the middle and on each of the nipples. The heat rushed to Naruto's face as he threw his head back and took in the pleasure of having a beautiful girl make him melt with each press of her wet, hot tongue. He stroked her hair lovingly while she continued bathing him, tongue kissing each pec and ab. Dipping her tongue into his belly button before pulling it back out and tracing it across his entire six pack. She enjoyed the taste of her man, her hero, her love. She was creaming herself, her clit throbbing, the sweet juices flowing out of her hot, desperate womanhood. Luanne sat up and moved back on her knees. She unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled them off of him, he lightly kicked his legs to help her. She blushed and stared wide-eyed at the tent pitched between Naruto's legs, it must have stood 7 and a half inches tall at the very least, and was about two inches thick. Luanne grabbed hold of the warm rod and started pumping it lightly, shaking it around while doing so.

"Ohhh, Luanne…" Naruto cooed, lifting his hips, bucking them. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. Luanne began to caress the lumps of soft, warm flesh underneath his member. Naruto couldn't take anymore of her teasing and reached down to hurriedly slip off his boxers. Luanne gasped once his hardened cock was exposed. Naruto finished getting the last article of clothing off from around his ankles and tossed it to the other side of the room. Before Naruto could sit back, Luanne reached over to stroke the manhood throbbing between Naruto's legs, smothering the beast with both hands, she even put her face down to give the tip a lick, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit, as hard as she could to sampling the already present, sticky, fluid.

"Oh fuck yes…" Naruto said, grabbing hold of Luanne's shirt and pulling it over her head, Luanne momentarily took a break from her sampling of his cock and lifted her arms. Naruto reached his hand under her bra and felt her warm mounds. He squeezed them, stroking his fingertips over the nipples in a circular motion. Luanne let out a whine and reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra and let it fall off of her, exposing her luscious, d-cup breasts. Naruto's cock was aching like crazy, more precum leaking from the tip while he took in the naked curves of this goddess in front of him. Luanne saw this and wiped it away hungrily with her tongue. She took the entire tip in and started sucking on it like a lollipop, swirling her tongue around it. Bobbing her head up and down as she did so, pumping the rest of the meat with one hand, while reaching down with the other to massage her clit with her fingertips. Naruto saw her do this and got an idea. He grabbed hold of Luanne's hips and rotated her so that her lower half was next to his face. Naruto stripped Luanne of her skirt and soaked panties, which he discarded onto the floor. He pulled her by the waist closer to him so that her slick womanhood was only inches from his face. He took in the scent of her sweat and arousal before lightly dipping his tongue in her slippery folds, flicking her bud repeatedly. Luanne whimpered and started taking more of Naruto into her hot mouth, sucking and swirling against the tip with her tongue each time her head was up before plunging herself back down, choking herself on the entire thing. Naruto was going insane from this routine of hers and started thrusting his hips, forcing more of his flesh down her throat and at an increased speed. While doing this, he had his face buried into her cunt, sucking on her folds while both of his hands were on her ass, gently squeezing both thick cheeks, giving one a light smack on occasion. She moaned and bobbed her head with greater speed, while jerking Naruto's base as she did so. Naruto kept both hands holding onto her butt and pushing her pussy further into his face. He swirled his hot muscle around deep inside of her, stirring up her insides, driving the girl crazy. While Naruto continued his assault on her pussy, Luanne was playing with his balls while deepthroating his cock, rolling around the mound of flesh in circles, back and forth, holding them in her hand while rubbing her fingers around them. The two blonde lovers were attacking each other and were about to reach their limits. Naruto was pumping himself into Luanne and tearing apart her moist sex, Luanne was choking herself on the throbbing, aching slab of meat and shaking around his balls, they were each reaching their limits, something had to give. Naruto suddenly erupted down Luanne's tight, wet, hot throat, which hungrily received his milk. Luanne pulled away so the tip was in her mouth. She held the still throbbing member in her hand, jerking it off with the head still in her mouth as she continued sucking it. She reached down to squeeze his balls, to milk him of every last drop and hungrily gulped it down. Naruto groaned into Luanne's cunt with his mouth on the clit and his tongue penetrating her, sending vibrations ripping through her folds. Naruto poked Luanne's tight asshole with one of his fingers before sliding it all the way in. The young shinobi started sliding it in and out repeatedly, gradually increasing speed. Luanne screamed while still on Naruto's cock, cleaning off any remaining love juices, while spraying her's in his face. Naruto lapped his tongue up and down her clit and dipped his tongue into her hole, pumping it in and out, tasting her cum. He did this for a full minute before pulling it out and giving her sex another few strokes upward; starting at her sensitive bud and slowly gliding up to her enterance, savoring the taste. When the two finished cleaning each other off, they each sat up and scooted towards each other. Luanne wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and Naruto wrapped his around her small waist, grabbing her ass and lifting her onto his lap. Their lips were mashed together, tongues were lapping and stroking against one other. They tasted their juices on each other and savored the flavor their tongues made by blending them. Luanne grinded her sex down on Naruto's still hard dick, moaning as she did so. Naruto squeezed her ass more tightly and let out a low growl. Hearing and feeling that growl against her lips drove Luanne's pussy insane, driving her to lift up her hips, and impale herself on Naruto's aching boner. Her aroused, prepared pussy slid down the raging beast with ease, swallowing every inch.

"Uuuuuuugh!" Luanne grunted, as every inch of his meat filled her completely, the tip pressing into her womb. She threw her head back in pure ecstasy and slowly began lifting herself up and falling back down on his cock, holding onto his chest for support, crying out in pleasure with every drop down on him. Naruto thrusted his hips up every time Luanne fell back down onto his hard cock, he kept this up and soon his hip movements were in sync with Luanne's. The two sweaty, hot bodies humped against each other like a pair of rabbits in heat. About 5 minutes had passed of the fox pumping his new girl full of his meat when her womanhood suddenly clamped down on his still hot and throbbing flesh. Luanne cried out and gripped his chest as tangy, hot liquid came flooding past Naruto's member and coated his belly and thighs. Luanne kept riding Naruto like a bull for a few seconds after that when suddenly she felt extreme, almost burning heat ripple through her core as Naruto gasped and let out a high groan against the kiss. Luanne lightly moaned and whimpered, biting her lip to stop herself from disturbing the neighboring guests. His creative juices overflowed and dribbled out of her tired, now relaxed cunt. Naruto pushed Luanne backwards and rolled her over so that she was laying on her stomach before he lifted her up by her hips so that she was on her hands and knees. Naruto then spread her legs apart and rubbed the head against her slit, teasing her. Luanne whimpered as Naruto spread her lips apart with his thumbs and swiftly pushed his entire length into the girl, earning a shrill moan from her. He started to pump his length in and out of her. His tip pierced her womb and leaked its juices into it. Luanne shuddered and lightly moaned feeling her new mate melt into her. He started accelerating his thrusts when his girl's walls started strangling his dick.

"OH NARUTO! YOUR PENIS IS SO GOOD! SO GOOOOD! AIIIIEEE!" Luanne wailed in the air as she squirted her love juices over his lap. Her liquid started dribbling down his thighs as Luanne relaxed into the sheets panting while the ninja kept up his pace. Naruto continued invading her pussy, fucking himself up into her womb, when he felt a warmth wash over him, he was in heaven. Naruto could feel himself building up, ready to explode. He then latched onto Luanne's hips and started forcing her back onto his cock every time he thrust into her, going in as hard and deep as possible. Luanne groaned and cried out in pure ecstasy, her face buried in the soaked sheets, lying there helplessly as the younger teen dominated her and made her his. Naruto kept battering her already satisfied pussy when suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M CUMMING!" He roared as he squeezed her ass and released his largest load into her, pulling her yet into another orgasm. Luanne's toes curled and she dug her nails into the sheets below her, still muffling her cries of pleasure into them while receiving his hot, sticky bounty. Naruto shifted to the side before collapsing on the bed, Luanne used the strength she had left to lift herself up, turn around and crawl over next to him. She collapsed beside him and snuggled her head into her young lover's chest, putting a hand on it.

"Mmm that was the best sex I've ever had. None of my boyfriends have ever been able to move their hips like that…..and none of them even had as big a size as you do." She giggled silently, reaching up to ruffle Naruto's fluffy, blonde locks.

"Heh, I guess it is a nice one, definitely fit for a Hokage! Heheh... I had fun too, you've got a nice, hot, soft, beautiful pussy on you. You felt really good. Almost came early." Naruto whispered, staring into her eyes lovingly. Luanne put her arm around him and brushed her toes against the underside of his feet. Naruto rubbed his feet on top of Luanne's and swooped a foot under to tickle the underside of hers. The two lover's lay in bed, playfully and flirtatiously rubbing their feet against each other's. They giggled as they both tickled each other this way with Luanne still having her blonde head resting on Naruto's masculine hest. She traced circles on it with her fingertips as they continued their after-sex cuddling. The smell of each other's sweat and other bodily fluids arose from the love-stained sheets and lingered into the air, creeping up their nostrils. The pair was exhausted, Luanne opened an eye and peered over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Naruto, can you set the alarm to go off tomorrow morning? I think we should get up to leave for my aunt and uncle's at maybeee...9?" She mumbled sleepily, shutting both of her eyes, sending herself into a deep sleep.

"You got it, babe." He smirked. After doing so, the two had the covers pulled over them as they drifted off into the most peaceful and cozy slumber while still tangled in each other's arms.


	4. Meeting the Hills

**Author's Note: Howdy! Here's another chapter, been busy working on my fursuit...been coming along quite well actually, looks like I might actually have a knack for it. Anywho, here's chapter 4! P.S. I was wondering if I should turn this into a harem of sorts. Or if I should create an alternate KOTH/Naruto harem story as like an alt. ending to this one. Let me know in the comments and PMs!**

Naruto awoke to the rising sun sparkling beams of light onto his face and feeling the radiating warmth of his lover laying by his side, in his arms, her head on his chest. He smiled at her light, quiet, cute snoring before he shifted and slid out from under her. Looking back at the clock that read half-past seven, he scooched off of the bed and began throwing his clothes back on. He pecked his love on the cheek and neck before heading downstairs to the lobby. Moments passed until Luanne slowly awoke from her sleep, blinking her eyes open before she peeked over at the clock and let out a high-pitched yawn. She looked over to her side and noticed that Naruto wasn't in bed with her. Worry started dawning on her as she called out, "Naruto?... Naruto?...Baby?" Throwing on a bathrobe, she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom looking for him only to find it empty. She felt her heart sink as she plopped down on the bed and dropped her face into her hands.

"Oh no! He's dumped me! After lovemaking he must've decided he was done with me!" She sobbed and wailed in despair, "I thought he was special…. That he loved me, but he's just like all the others!" She bawled for another few minutes before the knob clicked and the door flew open to reveal the young blonde holding paper bags and drinks with a dandelion in his teeth. The fox saw his love hurting and dashed over to the table to set everything down.

"N-Naru?" Luanne started, lifting her face up and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" He asked, plucking the flower from his mouth.

"I just thought that you'd abandoned me..." Naruto took a seat next to her and held her close.

"Why would I do that? I love you, Luanne." Luanne looked into his saddened eyes and smiled.

"I love you too. That's why I'd be really sad if you left."

"No, I just went to get breakfast. I couldn't find any ramen shops around here, but I did find one of those restaurants across the street called Whataburger. They got these burritos, pancakes and hash browns early in the morning. I got each of us a few and some sodas, and you some pancakes."

Luanne sniffed once more and smiled, "Sounds delicious, thank you, I'm starving."

"Oh and I found this on my way there." He said, holding up the dandelion.

"Oh..." she took the flower and sniffed it, she felt a fuzzy warmth pour into her as the heat rushed to her cheeks. "Oh Naruto, it's beautiful. You are just the best! Just when I think you've abandoned me, here you are with food to share and pretty gifts like this..." she said, staring down at the flower and stroking the tiny petals delicately. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, you're welcome. I thought you'd like it. Let's eat, I'm starving." Luanne gazed into the younger teen's blue eyes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before getting up to fill one of the hotel glasses with water from the bathroom sink. Naruto went rummaging through the bags for a couple of hash browns and burritos. He slid out of his sandals then settled into the bed and tore into his food. He picked up the remote, turning on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Luanne came back from the bathroom and sat the flower in the glass of water on the nightstand next to their bed. She then grabbed her pancakes and joined him. The couple ate and watched Monsignor Martinez for about an hour before deciding it was time to get dressed and ready to go. Naruto popped his shoes back on while he waited for Luanne to re-apply her makeup. After they checked out of their room and packed everything into the trunk of Luanne's car, they headed off in the direction of the Hill home.

It was noon by the time they made it to the Hill's. They parked in the driveway to have Ladybird come bounding towards them as soon as they stepped out to greet them with licks and wags.

"Hi Ladybird! I see you've met my boyfriend. I'm glad you like him." Luanne said, bending over to give the bloodhound a belly-rub.

"Hey girl, I'm Naruto! I hope the rest of her family likes me as much as you do."

"They will when I tell them about all the great things you've done." Luanne guided Naruto to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal none other than Hank Hill, his face turned from content to shock in a matter of seconds. Naruto's did the same.

"Didn't think I'd see you again anytime soon, heh." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Didn't think I'd ever see your goofy face sniffin' around here, now what the hell is goin' on?"

"Hi uncle Hank! Didn't aunt Peggy tell you? She said I could bring my new boyfriend over! Isn't that great? Heeheehee!" Luanne beamed with excitement.

"Who is it, Hank?" Asked a feminine voice from another room.

"Some punk, don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"What? Hank I asked you-" Peggy stopped when she walked in front of the doorway and saw who it was, "Luanne! Welcome home! Come on in, I was just making lunch."

"Peggy!" Hank whispered.

"What is wrong with you, Hank?"

"It's that kid. He's the one I told you about. That kid who's been stealing all our business. That kid that roughed up Mr. Strickland!"

"What are you talking about?" Luanne asked. Naruto squeezed her hand.

"Nothing important, why don't you two lovebirds come inside, huh? Peggy invited them in while her husband slapped his hand against his face and sighed.

"Look, he's still a boyfriend of our niece and he makes her very happy. How about we invite him in and get to know him? You know, give him a chance, let him explain his side of the story."

"What is there to understand? I've already told you everything we need to know about him. He's trouble, he's dangerous." Hank said, closing the door as he and Peggy turned around to see Luanne sitting down with Naruto on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched TV. They watched as Naruto tickled her stomach and feet and laughed together.

"Sometimes, good people do bad things. Everyone makes mistakes, Hank. We owe it to Luanne to at least try."

"Fine, but if he starts trouble, there will be trouble. Boyfriend of our niece or not."

"Fair enough." Stated Peggy as she went into the kitchen to finish cooking while Hank took a seat down in the chair adjacent to the couch. Naruto and Hank sneaked watchful, awkward glances at each other from time to time. Meanwhile, Luanne remained cuddled up next to the blonde shinobi without a care in the world. The group made small talk about the show they were watching to pass the time.

"Lunch is ready!" Peggy called from the kitchen. Hank took a seat at the head of the table in his usual spot, with Peggy at the other end across from him. Naruto took a seat in between Hank and Peggy while Luanne dragged her chair over and placed it next to his.

"We've got sandwiches and frito pie. Dig in!" Peggy announced proudly.

"That's a pie?" Asked Naruto, pointing at the food before him.

"It's chili with frito lay chips piled onto it." Answered Peggy.

"It's really yummy! Here." Luanne said, holding a spoonful of the food up to Naruto's face. He took the bite and chewed for a moment, savored the sample and gulped it down.

"That was great!"

"Oh, thank you!" Peggy said, flattered.

"Oh! You have a little something, I'll get it." Said Luanne, grabbing a napkin and wiping the chili away from his mouth. Hank cringed at these displays of affection.

"So… uh, how did you two meet, exactly?" Hank asked them, accusingly almost.

"I met this beauty at the Hotel Arlen. She was all sad and crying"

"But he came by and comforted me. He filled my sad, empty heart with love! It was like a fairy tale!"

"I just joined her in the dining hall and we instantly hit it off!"

"And then the next day, we went to Six Flags and had the time of our lives! He saved a little boy that went flying out of that ride they had to close down, it might have been on the news."

"Oh, Nancy did tell me about the incident yesterday, she was thinking about doing a story on it. I bet she would love to interview Naruto." Peggy said, digging into her food.

"An interview?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yeah, for the news." Luanne explained.

"Oh, yeah I can do that."

"Well Nancy is one of our neighbors, so you and her can get down to business as soon as tomorrow if you'd like." Peggy muttered as she chewed.

"So Naruto, what kind of name is that anyway?" Hank questioned him.

"It's the name I was given at birth. I think it's a fish cake or whirlpool or something, it's probably related to my clan."

"Clan?"

"The Uzumaki clan."

"Your family?"

"My parents died when I was just a baby, I never knew them. I just know that the whirlpool is our symbol."

"Huh, weird… so where you from, son?

"I'm from the leaf village in the land of fire."

"Where the hell is that?"

"It's far East from here, in what you guys call Japan."

"You're from Japan then… tell me, are you here legally?"

"Hank!" Peggy shouted, putting down her fork, "Please excuse my husband."

"It's alright", Naruto sighed, "Look I know what this is about. You're still salty about me making your boss my bitch the other day." Luanne gasped in outrage and confusion. "I take it back and I'll never do it again. I wasn't feeling like myself that day. But now, I've found the part of me that I've been missing lately: Luanne. I love her and I would do anything to be with her, including make peace with you." Naruto proclaimed, putting an arm around Luanne and pulling her close to him. Hank and Peggy sat there in silence while watching and listening attentively to this exclamation of redemption. Suddenly, Hank spoke, "Alright. If you mean what you say, I guess we can let bygones be bygones." Hank arose from his seat, bent himself over the table and reached over to Naruto holding out his hand. Naruto took it and shook it. Sitting back down, the group continued eating their meal. Soon they were back in the family room and watching TV.


	5. Family Dinner

It was evening at the Hill house, everyone was relaxing around the television. Hank and Peggy were in their chairs while Naruto was on the couch with his arm around Luanne when suddenly, the front door flung open. A preteen boy stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

"Hey Bobby." Hank replied.

"Hi Bobby. Ooh, Bobby, there's someone I want you to meet, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Luanne said, sitting up from her seat. Naruto did too. Bobby walked over to him to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Bobby. So… you're Luanne's new boyfriend or somethin'?" He asked, taking a seat next to them.

"He's only the best one ever, and a ninja!" Luanne squealed proudly.

"Really? You're a ninja?"

"You better believe it."

"Do you think you can show me some of your ninjutsu?" He asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Just be sure to play your ninja games outside," warned Peggy, "I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Say, do you want to go outside right now until dinner is ready?" Naruto suggested.

"Yes!" Bobby said excitedly, hopping off of the couch. Naruto and Luanne followed him through the sliding doors in the kitchen. It was beautiful outside, the sun was setting, still illuminating the sky as it did so. Naruto stood with his feet spaced apart, his hands infront of his chest in a handsign, soon, another version of him appeared.

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"It's all in the chakra control. Now, check this out." He said, turning to his clone and moving his hands around in sync with the clone's. It was only seconds before a rotating, blue ball of energy began to form and the clone disappeared.

"Rasengan!" He said, slamming his hand into the ground. The ground shook heavily as dirt particles skyrocketed into the air and showered them. Bobby and Luanne spent the next few seconds spitting out dirt and wiping it from their eyes.

"What in the hell is goin' on here?" Hank said as he slid open the door and stepped out from the kitchen. "Bwaaaah! My lawn! What in the hell did you kids do?" He said once his eyes passed over the crater.

"Yeah, that was me, heheh. I was trying to show Bobby here one of my moves and–"

"Dammit Nardo, you giblet head, you're gonna fix this. Starting now, you're filling this crater, I have a bag of soil you can use."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Hank's stern face softened as he went to get the bag of soil and handed it to Naruto.

"That's alright, just clean up the mess you made and we'll forget this ever happened." And with that, Naruto got to work and started pouring the dirt in the hole while a shadow clone packed it in using his hands. After he was done, he suspended the clone as Hank came by to check up on him.

"Looks good. Dang, it's only been about 5 minutes, you're one fast worker, heh…Listen, I'd like to thank you for taking responsibility. You owned up to what you did and fixed it right away. And I appreciate that."

"Yeah, I get things done a lot faster with my clones. And no problem."

"...So, whaddya say we have dinner? Peggy's cooked us some spapeggy and meatballs."

"Don't you mean spaghetti?" He asked as they started heading inside.

"Well, yes, but she likes to call them spapeggy as a cute nickname for em' because she made them."

"Ah I see...hey, maybe I should call fishcake Naruto!"

"Why on earth would you do somethin' like that?"

"Dunno, guess the spiral in the middle of them sorta reminds me of my clan. Plus they taste good, can't have ramen without them!" He replied upon sliding open the back door. He stepped inside to be greeted with the scent of Italian sausage and garlic.

"Damn, is that the spapeggy? Please tell me it's ready."

"Fortunately, yes, can I fix you a plate?" Peggy offered as Naruto grabbed one and, taking the spoon from her, began to form a mountain of pasta on it. He then tore off almost half of the loaf of Italian bread.

"Whoa, easy there, son. We need to eat too." Hank reminded him with a bit of concern.

"Well, someone's mighty hungry." Said Peggy amusedly. Soon everyone had put their plates together and were sitting down to eat as family. Naruto began shoveling in the pasta sprinkled with meat only to cram pieces of bread into his mouth after it.

"Damn, peg this is great! How do you make it?"

Peggy smiled and blushing, she replied, "Why thank you, I just boil the noodles and brown the sausage. Then I mix the sausage with tomato sauce, garlic and just a spoonful of sugar."

"Sounds good, I'll have to have dinner here more often, heh."

"So Naruto, have you ever assassinated anybody?" Interrupted Bobby.

"Assasination?" No, but I have fought lots of dangerous ninja."

"Like who?"

"Well, there was this ninja assassin from the waterfall village named Zabuza and this apprentice of his named Haku. Haku trapped my teammate Sasuke and I in these ice mirrors that he could move between, throwing needles as he went. Eventually he struck Sasuke down for good, or so I thought, and this strength suddenly arose within me and I just lost it. I bashed the ice mirrors to pieces and I was about to do the same to his face when he told me that he wanted me to kill him. But then, when I was going to give him the finishing blow, he moved away and went over to Zabuza, who my sensei was fighting with the whole time and was about to kill, and Haku took his place. So he basically sacrificed himself. That was my first dangerous mission."

"Why did he want you to kill him?" Bobby asked.

"Because He was no longer useful to Zabuza, he felt that he failed him when I escaped his ice mirror and overpowered him. Besides, Zabuza was like family to him. He was homeless when Zabuza found him. He took Haku in and taught him pretty much everything he knew."

"Wow." Said Bobby, looking downward while absorbing it all.

"Why was he after ya?" Hank questioned.

"Oh, Zabuza worked for this man named Gato, my squad was escorting this bridge builder to their country, who was building a bridge that would cause problems for him being able to control their people. But Zabuza ended up killing him after he found out that he no longer needed his help. I tossed my kunai to him and he caught it in his mouth before proceeding to chase Gato through his gang. And despite all the swords being poked into him by all of those thugs, he was still able to drive that Kunai through Gato's belly."

"Good lord. So his son-figure dies, then he kills his boss and ends up getting himself killed in the process?" Hank questioned him with skepticism.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"My, that is just fascinating, I bet you have a lot of stories to tell." Peggy commented with much interest.

"Yup, that's right, I do."

"I'd love to her them all from beginning to end. Say, do you think I could interview you for more stories? I would love to publish them, if you're interested."

"I guess, how would you publish them?"

"Well, I could run each story separately in the newspaper, or I could make them into a biography."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard aunt Peggy, Naruto's whole life would make a really inspiring story to read about! Everyone in Arlen would love it!"

"Well I look forward to hearing it myself." She smiled, "Well it looks like everyone is finished, here, let me get that for you." Peggy reached down for Naruto's plate only for him to put his hand out.

"Please, Peggy, let me." He insisted, taking everyone's plates and stacking them up.

"Oh thank you." Peggy replied, taking her seat as Naruto placed the dishes in the sink.

"How about we all watch a movie? We can take our Brown Betty into the next room with us."

The group agreed as they obtained the dessert and entered the living room. They resumed their previous position around the TV except Ladybird joined them on the carpet this time. Eventually they decided on Happy Gilmore for a movie and ended up enjoying it, especially Bobby, who was howling with laughter throughout it.

"Well it's getting close to bed right about now. Hank and I have places to be in the morning, and Bobby has school but you and Luanne can stay up as long as you like." Peggy explained, getting up from her seat.

"I think I'll do that." Naruto

"Just don't make a lot of noise and maybe try and stay in her room." Suggested Hank, getting up from his seat, "good night you two, see ya in the morning." Hank said following Peggy towards their bedroom.

"Well I'm going to go brush my teeth, excuse me, Luanne said, arising from her seat.

"Okay, I'll take our plates." Naruto replied. After setting the plates in the sink, Naruto went to the bathroom where Luanne was. She was scrubbing away when he snuck up behind her and gave her a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and reaching down to smooch her on the neck.

"I can't wait to finally have some time alone with you." He whispered into her ear, combing his fingers through her hair. Luanne spat into the sink and said, "Me too, and I have a special surprise planned for you in the morning..."

"What is it?"

"Nuh-uh, you'll have to wait and see. Or else it wouldn't be a surprise." She said, turning around to peck him on the top of his nose before bending over to rinse. After she finished, her and Naruto walked back to her room where they changed into their pajamas.

"Luanne, do you think your family likes me?" Naruto asked as he sat down on her bed while pulling his blue pajama top on.

"Of course, I think tonight went well, everyone got along and there wasn't any fightin'. Especially Bobby, I think he really looks up to you." She replied while getting under the covers.

"Yeah, he seemed really excited to meet a ninja." He admitted. Luanne turned off the lamp next to her and scooched over to Naruto before turning his head to kiss him.

"Everyone likes you and we're going to be together no matter what." She promised with a smile. Naruto smiled back and rested his head on the pillow behind him as Luanne rested hers on his chest before falling asleep.


	6. Interview

**Here's Chapter 6 of King of the Kage! Sorry it came late. Just busy with school, work and other hobbies. Plus I've been suffering from quite a case of writer's block.**

Naruto awoke to the smell of food. He rolled over to find an empty space beside him. He looked around before rolling off of the bed and making his way to the door. He opened it to hear the sound of sizzling as he journeyed to the kitchen to find Luanne standing over the stove. But what had made Naruto's jaw drop is what she was wearing. Luanne was dressed in a pair of black laced, lingerie panties and a matching bra. He poked his head out of the room as his face was red with crimson streams running from his nostrils.

"Naruto, I know you're in there." Naruto flinched upon hearing this. He carefully stepped into the kitchen to face her.

"It's time to eat! Aren't you hungry?" Naruto nodded his head and slowly took a seat, almost tripping as he stumbled towards it clumsily and plopped himself down. Luanne set down a plate before him that contained bacon, eggs, and hash browns. He then heard a clink as she added a fork.

"Enjoy!" She said before taking the seat directly across from him with a plate of her own. He watched her take a few bites before he hesitantly did the same. He was halfway done when Luanne broke the silence.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yes…Why are you in your underwear?"

"It's part of the surprise."

"Okay." They finished their food and Luanne took their plates.

"I'm going to sit on the couch." Naruto announced before stepping out of the kitchen and taking a seat. He turned the TV on to find football. Luanne entered the room and stood in front of him. She set down a can of whip cream on the side table with a 'clink'. Naruto looked up to see her move her foot to his crotch and move it up and down.

"Geh! Luanne! What are you doing?"

"Giving you your surprise." She said before leaping onto his lap. Straddling him, she enveloped his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto kissed back, with eyes as wide as saucers. Luanne pulled away momentarily before poking her tongue at his lips. She licked them back and forth a few times while looking intensely into his eyes. Naruto reluctantly obliged and opened his mouth to let her tongue slide in and claim his. She tangled her tongue around Naruto's for a full minute before eventually parting. Luanne then got to work unbuttoning his pajama top and pulling it off of him. She started kissing his muscular chest, flicking her tongue at his nipples as her feminine hands caressed his sides. She then moved back and gave his stomach a kiss as she yanked open his pants. Naruto's boner hit her in the face as she dragged the article of clothing down until it reached his ankles. Luanne took a seat on his thigh and started stroking his member, starting from his heavy nutsack and running her fingers all the way up to the tip. Precum was already bubbling out of the slit by the time her fingertips reached the swollen head. She rubbed it between her thumb and pointer finger and retracted her hand. She then took the can of cream and squirted it's contents out onto the cock going from base to head. She set it down and lifted herself from Naruto's leg. Luanne got down onto the floor on her knees, placing both hands on his thighs, and took the penis into her mouth. She wiped the precut from his tip with her mouth to get a taste of his seed mixed with the cream. She took hold of the penis and held it downward and glided her tongue over the entire coated shaft, lapping her tongue at the creamy flesh and cleaning it patch by patch. Naruto sat there with a warm blush and his hand resting on the back of Luanne's head as she savoringly enjoyed her treat. She popped the head in and journeyed downward, stroking and wiping her tongue across the shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. She held the aching member in her hand at the base as she went. She would pump lightly as she feasted on the large cock. She had forced herself all the way down to the base when Naruto burst and came down her throat. Luanne continued bobbing lightly as she took hold of his nutsack and squeezed it gently. She made her way back up to the tip and sucked on it until the gushing had seized and Naruto had finished his orgasm. She wasted no time in taking the whip cream and applying some onto her pussy.

"That was delicious, now I think it's time for your dessert." She said as she stood over Naruto with her cream puff of a pussy in his face and pushed it forward into him. Naruto's muffled mouth licked up and down the slit, beginning at the bud and journeying downward. He dipped the appendage inside the hole and lifted the cream with his tongue and flicked it back into his mouth, lapping it up like a dog. Luanne shivered, feeling the protruding appendage wriggle around her insides and Naruto's lips embracing her pussy lips into a warm kiss. Naruto sucked on them when Luanne released her own warm cream in his face. Naruto kept licking as his neck and chest was showered with the feminine fluids. He gave the clit one final suck before Luanne pulled her pussy away from him. She moved off of the couch and turned around so that her back was facing Naruto. She then spread her ass cheeks and lowered herself on his erect, reddened boner that was suffering from the lack of attention. She slammed down in a quick thrust.

"Ooh!" She cried as she tried to force herself down further. She wiggled and rocked her hips as she kept inching forward with her ass spread as wide as she could make them. Naruto held her by the hips, doing his best to support her and moaned frantically as the tight, warm hole embraced his raging hard-on. Luanne reached the base and sat there panting for a few moments to adjust to the large object in her cavity before she started to move. She lifted herself up about an inch before sitting back down. She then lifted herself further the next time and did the same. In seconds, she was riding at a quick pace, Naruto put his hands on her swaying asscheeks as if they were handles that he could help guide her thrusts with. He practically strangled them as he pushed her up. But he then temporarily removed them and made a handsign.

"Shadow clone Justus!" He said as a shadow clone appeared before the two lovers. The clone then reached down and captured the bouncing Luanne's lips in a passionate kiss. He poked his tongue through the lips that were parted in a moan and battled with her's. Mouths were being probed, tits groped and nipples twisted while the main Naruto got his cock taken for a ride. The slaps, sucks, and kisses echoed through the empty house. Luanne took hold of the clone Naruto's growing manhood and began stroking it. The clone broke away and stood up on the coffee table to shove his cock in her jiggling mounds. Luanne then proceeded to place her mouth on as much of the shaft as she could as she rode and the breasts beat against it. Clone Naruto thrusted his cock into her repeatedly and spewed a load in her mouth. Luanne struggles to swallow all of it as she was panting from the riding. After the clone pulled out, he got off of the couch and onto the floor on his hands and knees and proceeded to suck and nibble on her clit. Luanne then shrieked our her next orgasm, slowing down her thrusts as she squirted in the shadow clone's face and the real Naruto had to take over, thrusting upwards into her until he blew his load deep into her cavity. The clone disappeared and Luanne got off Naruto's lap only to have globs of cum trickle out of her flooded asshole. She fell backwards to be caught by Naruto, who laid her back on the couch. They both panted, their sweaty bodies huddled together with the hot, slick, musky fluids coating the area between their legs.

"Well, I should probably clean this up." Luanne said and got up. She went to the kitchen and returned with a towel and started wiping her pussy and legs.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Ms.Gribble called this morning while you were asleep and talked about coming by the house today to do an interview with you."

"About what?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"About you saving that little boy at Six Flags the other day."

"Oh.Okay."

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" He said with a grin.

"Great!" She said as she handed it to Naruto who started wiping off his crotch while she went into her room. After Naruto had gotten dressed and Luanne had returned from her room with clothes on as well, the pair watched TV until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Luanne said as she jumped up to welcome the blonde neighbor. Naruto slowly made his way to the door to greet the stunningly beautiful woman. Her eyes locked on his instantly.

"Why howdy! You must be the mister Naruto Uzumaki that I have been hearing so much about! I'm Nancy Hicks Gribble, I live right next door to the Hills." She explained while motioning with her hand.

"Well you guessed right. Good to meet you, Nancy." He replied.

"Ms. Gribble, can I get you anything? Maybe an Alamo?"

"Oh, I'm alright, shug."

"So...uh, where do you want to do this?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well the weathers nice, maybe we could go sit on the back patio." Nancy suggested.

"Sounds good. Luanne, Nancy and I are going out back!" He turned and hollered.

"Okay!" She replied. Naruto pulled out a seat for the neighbor's wife and took the one across from it. Nancy took her seat and started,

"Why don't you begin telling me a little bit about yourself?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi from the village hidden in the leaves in Japan. I work at Thatherton Fuels and I am in a relationship with Luanne."

"So you are into martial arts, basically? And what more can you tell me about this 'Leaf Village'?"

"I specialize primarily in ninjitsu. My village and all of the others use it to defend ourselves and fight. My village is ruled by a Hokage, he is the best out of all the other ninja in the village. The other ninja are his subordinates. They go on missions that are ranked from S to D. S being assassinations while D being community service stuff."

"Okay...and tell me about how your life has been like over here so far."

"I moved here about six months ago. I got promoted to manager of Thatherton Fuels. After getting into a fight with one of Strickland's boys, I headed over to Hotel Arlen, where I met Luanne. We hit it off and decided to go to Six Flags the next day. It was there that while we were in line that I saw a kid get launched from the ride and go flying. So I immediately dove into action and caught him."

"And just how were you able to do that exactly?"

"I just moved in time to stop him. Speed and agility are vital skills to ninja"

"So your karate moves were enough for you to dash to the other side and stop a kid flying sixty miles an hour without getting hurt?" The reporter asked critically.

"You could say that."

"I guess the cameras will prove it. You must have the strength and speed of Superman in order to pull off a stunt like that."

"Not really, most shinobi from my village could do that."

"Well they must be super warriors, cause no one in all of Arlen could do it. At least not until now."

"Heh, Yeah."

"Say, would you care to do a little demonstration?" She requested, leaning in a bit.

"Of what? You mean my jutsu?" Naruto asked. Nancy responded with a nod.

"Okay." Naruto stood up, and hopped onto the roof in one swift jump and did his signature hand sign. Nancy was already staring wide-eyed at this point and was standing up from her seat. Out came a clone that worked his chakra-infused hands with his and moved their chakra together until they were able to form the classic blue ball. Naruto took a few running steps and leaped from the roof and collided into a nearby tree.

"Rasengan!" He shouted as he did so. The tree shook vigorously as the tremors caused many leaves and branches to fall off. When the dust had settled, a deep crater had appeared in the area where Naruto had aimed. There were sounds of creaking and cracking as the tree slowly fell over, splitting from the crater.

"My Gawd! I had no idea something like that was even possible!" She said flabbergasted.

"Well of course it is. There's a whole world out there of people doing stuff like this, even more."

"Well now I believe you. And maybe you could show me more some time?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, Maybe."

"Sounds good. Here's my number since we're probably going to be seeing each other a lot. The people in this neighborhood are real buddy-buddy."

"Oh okay, thanks." He said as he waved her goodbye.

"Oh no, thank you! See ya around shug!" She said and started walking towards her house. Naruto headed inside and closed the door behind him.


End file.
